


Coffee Shop

by Sleepi (orphan_account)



Series: Old and kinda shitty works [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canonverse AU, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Really Short Chapters, he dies, hinata is a literal ray of sunshine, idk what to tag, kenma is soft, this is just angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sleepi
Summary: The fic in which Kenma visits his favourite coffee shop and something unexpected happens





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> These are all really short chapters, like 1-2 sentences. I wrote this at like 2am so if it's shit my apologies

"Kenma! We should go to the park today!"

"Okay."


	2. Kenma

Today, someone new came in.

He was small. Only about 5'4 with hair as bright as the sun.


	3. Kenma

He came back again. This time with a smile that rivaled the stars.


	4. Kenma

He asked if he could sit with me today. I said yes.


	5. Kenma

He didn't say anything. Just sat and drank his rose and lemongrass tea. Analysing the outside world.


	6. Kenma

He sat with me again today. 

And the day after.

And the day after that.

Soon it became a regular thing.


	7. Kenma

"Hi! I'm Hinata Shouyou. What's your name?"

"Kenma. Kozume Kenma."

"Hi Kenma! It's nice to meet you"


	8. Kenma

We had a conversation today. 

He likes volleyball and sweet things.


	9. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wOah POV change

I hope kenma is there today.

I like Kenma.

He likes video games and people watching.

He's very quiet though, that's okay. I'll get him to talk one way or another!


	10. Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Kenma's back

"Kenma! Let's go to the park today!"

"Okay."

 

~~~~

 

We walked around the park, watching the cherry blossoms fall.

He held my hand.


	11. Kenma

Shouyou didn't come today. But there was a rose with a note left in our spot.

 

~~~~

 

_Hey Kenma!_

_Sorry I can't be here today! I've gone down to my parents house for the weekend. I hope to see you soon!!_

 

_-Shouyou xx_


	12. 1 year later - Kenma

We've been friends for a year a now.

I think I love him.


	13. Kenma

He told me he loved me.

I said it back.


	14. Kenma

We have out first date tomorrow.

I asked him what we're doing.

He said it was a surprise.


	15. Hinata

I'm taking Kenma on a date today.

I hope he likes it.

I'm going to ask him to be mine.


	16. Kenma

He took me to the amusement park today.

He bought me cotton candy and we rode the ferris wheel.

When we got to the top he asked me to be his boyfriend.

I said yes and he kissed me.


	17. Kenma

I saw Shouyou walk past the coffee shop today.

He didn't come in.

I wanted to know why, so I ran after him.


	18. Kenma

Today was the first time I saw Shouyou cry.

He said he was okay.

I didn't believe him.


	19. Kenma

He came back today, only, he looked very tired.


	20. Kenma

I asked him if he was okay, he said yes and kissed my cheek. 

Grinning like an idiot.

I can't help but believe him.

I really do love him.


	21. Hinata

I can't let him know.

I don't want him to pity me.


	22. Kenma

He asked me to marry him .

I cried.

I told him yes and he gave me a pretty silver ring.


	23. Kenma

We set a date for the wedding.

April 21st.

The day we first met.


	24. Kenma

He didn't turn up today.

Or the day before.

Or the day before that.


	25. Kenma

I was worried so I walked to his house and knocked on the door.

No one was home.


	26. Kenma

I called his best friend.


	27. Kenma

"Do you know where Shouyou is?" I asked him

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Hinata is in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"He is unwell. You should visit him, I'm sure he'd like that." He said

"Okay. Thank you."


	28. Kenma

Today was the first time I visited a hospital.


	29. Kenma

I'm scared.


	30. Kenma

He was asleep when I walked in.

There were tubes and machines everywhere.


	31. Kenma

I stayed by his side until he woke up.


	32. Kenma

He woke up and squeezed my hand.


	33. Kenma

"Shouyou" I breathed

"Hello my love"

"What happened?" I asked

"I'm sick."

~~~~

That was the day I found out Shouyou had cancer.


	34. Kenma

He kissed my hand and told me not to worry.

He said he'd be better by the wedding next year.


	35. Kenma

I visit him everyday, after visiting the coffee shop.

I tell him stories about the obnoxiously loud couple that have recently started going there.


	36. Kenma

I went to visit him again today, only it was different.


	37. Kenma

He looked more exhausted and frail.


	38. Kenma

"Cuddle with me Kenma." You said, holding out your arms.


	39. Kenma

I climbed into bed with you and held you close. 

I never want to let you go.


	40. Kenma

You kept mumbling about how excited you were about the wedding and how it would be the best day for the both of us.


	41. Kenma

You were eventually lulled to sleep by the constant beep of the heart monitor.

I sat there and watched your pretty face.

You look cute when you sleep.


	42. Kenma

Your heart monitor stopped.


	43. Kenma

I screamed for the nurses.

They came running in and pushed me out of the room.


	44. Kenma

They tried to revive you.


	45. Kenma

It didn't work.


	46. Kenma

A pretty nurse came out with tears in her eyes.

She asked me who I was.

I said I was your fiancè.


	47. Kenma

She said they tried their best, but it was too late.


	48. Kenma

I fell to the floor,

sobbing; wheezing.


	49. Kenma

Today was the day the love of my life died in my arms.


	50. Kenma

Today we held your funeral.

All our family and friends were there.

But no one understood the pain I was feeling.

I had no one left.


	51. Kenma

Today I watched you be lowered into the ground and covered in dirt forevermore.


	52. Kenma

I spent the next few weeks mourning over you.


	53. Kenma

I don't visit that coffee shop anymore.

What's the point when everything reminds me of your smile that could cure cancer? 

Except it didn't cure yours.


	54. Kenma

Your best friend gave me a box today.

He said it was from you.


	55. Kenma

It was full of letters.

Letters from you.

Dating from April 21st; the day we met.

The day we were going to start a new chapter.

The day you died.


	56. Kenma

I read them all.

From the very first to the very last.

You told me to keep visiting the coffee shop once you were gone, you told me to move on, to find a new love that will replace yours.


	57. Kenma

I will never love someone as I had loved you.


	58. Kenma

_I love you._

 

 

Hinata Shouyou.


End file.
